One-Shot: Dungeon
by Shadowluna3
Summary: This is yet another one-shot I did for a friend on DA. But this is much, much darker. Who would save Anna from a mad Tyrant? This is my first attempt at something darker than the others. Don't forget to R&R, thank you


**_WARNING! WARNING! VERY DARK THEMES AHEAD! _**

_Shortly after Elsa passed out_

The dungeon was filled with the screams of Anna as she was being raped violently by the dreaded prince of the Southern Isles. The large tyrant was roughly thrusting his enormous cock into the young princess's pussy; blood was forming in inside her.

The helpless girl cried for her sister's help.

"ELSA!" Her voice ranged and echoed throughout the cell and the rape dungeon, tears running down her face.

Ulfric smiled at her weak attempt, he stopped and looked at her. "Cry all you want, no one, not even that horrid ice harlot won't save you." He smirked.

Anna, relieved that the thrusting stopped for now but still has his thing in her, looked at him, trying to put on a tough face.

"My sister is not a harlot." She told him as tears of anger ran down her face. Despite her current position, she wouldn't let anyone, especially Ulfric, from insulting her sister.

But the prince simply. "HAHAHAHAHAHA." His laughter made Anna shutter and frighten as the laugh rang loud and echoed through the cell.

He then looked at her lustfully. "Festive aren't you." He said, looming over her. Anna tried to stay strong but it's quickly melting; her crying temporarily stopped.

The madman leaned into her right ear. His hot breath made the younger sister slightly blush, sending chills down her spine. "I'm gonna enjoyed breaking you." He sneered before biting down her neck.

Anna immediately winced as he bit her hard on her neck; but she refused to let him hear her cry out in pain.

He continued to bite down until he let go, leaving is mark on her beautiful tan skin. He then moved up to her face, meeting mere inches; his dark eyes meeting her blue one, exchanging breaths, though one is hot, warm and repulsive while the other is cold.

Ulfric smiled darkly. "I'm going to make you want me." He told her as he put his left hand on her right side of her head. The girl shuddered as he hand ran down the side of her head and down her neck.

The princess jumped slightly at the touch. No matter what, she will not let him get the satisfaction.

He started to bite her neck multiple times in different areas. Anna clenches her fists multiple times as Uflric continued his assault on her once beautiful neck; she could feel bits of blood forming.

The prince then looked at her in the eyes. "You have such a pretty face." He told her, his right hand running down her face. "Wonder if your sister would still want someone who is broken." He smiled coldly

The tanned skinned woman's eyes widen. But before she could respond, a loud smack was heard throughout the cell. Ulfric had raised his hand and slapped Anna across the face; a large hand print was forming on her left side of her face.

The princess felt the sting across the left side of her face, tears were forming in her eyes but refused shed any. She looked to her sides, trying to find something to at least hit him with. Luckily, there was a small rock on her right side, it wasn't much but at least it would cause damage.

The tyrant was satisfied with his imprint on the girl's face, but it wasn't enough. The then raised his other hand, preparing to hit the other side of her face. The pained girl tried to reach for the rock, she was only an inch away. But just before the man struck her, the redhead managed to grab the small rock and struck him with all her might.

*SMACK*

The large prince staggered at the force of the hit; for a little princess, Anna was strong. Seizing the moment, this was her chance to escape. While Uflric recovered, the sibling of Elsa managed to wiggle out under the prince; the weight that was under her was lifted, along with removing the member inside of her. Though she did saw blood dripping out of her.

Once freed, she managed to get on her feet and ran towards the door. She knew that Anna had to leave Elsa behind, it pained her a lot but she won't be able to get her unchained, get her out the room and outside the kingdom without being swarmed.

But she promised that she would bring Elsa back.

Once at the door she reached for the handle and opened it. But fear quickly caught her since the door wouldn't open; desperately, she grabbed the handle with both hands and tried to yank it open.

*RATTLE*

*RATTLE*

*RATTLE*

No matter what, she couldn't get the door open. "HEEELLLPPPP!" She screamed loudly, banging on the door. "SOMEONE PLEASE HEEELLLLPPPP!" Tears running down her face, but no matter what, help was not coming.

But just before she yelled again, a massive shadow loomed over the door. She slowly turned around and saw the massive seven foot tall prince of the Southern Isles standing behind her, with a gash wound on the side of his head.

The look he gave made the princess shudder, but what terrified her were his eyes; his eyes were glowing red like hellfire, literally. It was more then enough for Anna's determination to escape vanish, her strong demeanor gone.

In a spilt second, Ulfric grabbed the scared Anna by the neck and lifted her five feet off the air. The force of his grip was so strong that the princess felt that her neck was about to crack; she could feel her neck starting to burn. The young girl desperately tried to remove his grip but it was useless.

"You dare…" gripping tighter on her neck…"STRUCK ME!" He roared before roughly throwing her across the cell before making a sickening sound when she made contact with the wall.

Anna fell to the ground hard, she felt tremendous amount of pain from the impact. The wounded girl was on the ground, pain all over her body; she looked up and saw the towering man. He then proceeded to kick her hard in the stomach.

The wounded girl cried out in pain at the sheer force of the kick, tears fell down her cheeks as another bone-shattering made contact with Anna's small, fragile body. The force knocked her back to the ground, she started to cough up blood. It was then that Ulfric spoke, but his voice sounded demonic.

"You dare..*thud*…attack…*thud*…ME! " He screamed as he kept kicking her. The sounds of kicks could be heard in the cell and outside the cell.

He stopped and looked at the sinner. The young princess had multiple bruises on her stomach and chest, it looked though as if she has broken rips. Her breathing was very shallow, blood coming out of her mouth and nose. The prince picked her up by the neck and roughly pinned her against the wall, a really scary look on his face.

The beaten bruised princess felt the grip around her neck but was too weak to move. She managed to open her eyes and what she saw made her wish that she was dead.

She gazed at Ulfric's eyes. His eyes was not human, it was all flaming, literally, his eyes were on fire. It was as if she was staring into hellfire. The young girl tried to move but she was too sore, her whole body ached, and she felt like she as a few broken ribs.

The prince looked into her watery blue eyes. "I will admit." His voice was human now. "That was the first time a woman actually struck me." He smirked. "Too bad it was with a weapon."

A cold chill sent down Anna's spine, it was then that Ulfric raised his right hand, turning it into a large fist. She knew what was coming, she pleaded.

"P-please…d-don't…" She begged, she can't take much more of this punishment. But the prince laughed.

"Slaves need to put in their place. Especially if its someone like me." He then punched her hard on her face.

The sheer force of that punch rattle Anna's head; she felt her brain get hit at the back of her skull. Tears were splattered when he struck her. He then punched her two more times before stopping, he looked at her face and was actually quite amazed.

Anna's once beautiful tan and freckled face, was now all messed up. There were a few cuts on her face, mean purple bruises were forming and were face was starting to swell. Her nose seemed that it wasn't broken after three strong punches; in fact, he didn't hear bones break during Anna's torture.

A dark smile came to him. "My my, aren't you physically durable." He told her. The girl's eyes were slightly opened and looked at him. She tried to speak but was too weak and tired to say anything.

He then had a dark idea.

"Let's see how durable you are before breaking." He said as the young sobbing, beaten girl's widen.

For the next fine minutes, there was nothing but the sound of flesh hitting flesh that echoed throughout the dungeon. Ulfric had kicked and punched all over her body and head, chocked her and banged the princess's head against the wall and floor. Anna couldn't do nothing but handle the brutal assault for as long as she can, but that was quickly fading fast.

Once the monster of a man had finished, he was standing over her, small beads of sweat forming; in his opinion, this was more of a workout instead of a beat down.

"I must admit…" He began, catching his breath…" you are very durable and you gave me quite a workout." He told her.

The very badly beaten girl could only groan. She was in a great deal amount of pain, she had cuts and bruises all over her body; black and purple bruises all over Blood on the floor and walls, and she was pretty sure that she was close to death.

The prince of the Southern Isles kneeled down to inspector. To his surprise, despite her many bruises and cuts, there was no sign of fractures.

"This is very impressive." He told her, placing a firm grip on her arm. Anna wince when his big hand made contact with her small, beaten arm. "You might endured the physical torture, but can you handle psychological trauma?" A dark smirk crossed his face.

Anna, who was badly beaten, widen her eyes at what he meant; she could still feel him inside of her, tears welled up in her eyes. In a spilt second, Ulfric grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the cell.

The poor girl screamed in pain from her injuries as he pulled her arm. The dungeon they were in was dark with hardly any light with only one or two torches lit; the cobblestone on the floor hurt Anna even more. Dirt started to form on her body from the dragging.

After a minute or two, the prince was at the far end of the dungeon. There was a door that led to a cell; a lone guard, who was guarding the place, immediately stood up and bowed to the prince.

"Prince Ulfric." He stood up after bowing to his highness. He notice the naked, bruised princess.

"I'm going inside the cell." He told him before opening the door. The guard was gonna say something but decided to keep quiet.

Once inside, the madman tossed Anna to the cobblestone floor. The roughness of the floor made the princess wince in pain; her soreness was starting to become intense.

Ulfric walked over her, lust his eyes and a growing erection in his pants. He spread her legs, gazing at her precious location. The girl began crying as he was going to take her; even though Anna was no longer a virgin, she will no longer be pure once Ulfric is done.

The prince lifted her legs and undid his pants, revealing a huge cock, raging with lust. In a spill second, Anna screamed as he fully rammed his enormous dick into her with full force. The poor girl screamed in pain as Ulfric's member was inside of her; the pure agony inside the poor girl was too much.

A evil, dark, sadistic smile came to the man's face. "Now lets finish were we left off." He said before beginning his assault inside Anna. The bruised freckled girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, despite her bruised body. She tried desperately to get him off but it was no use; tears were running down, but it was tears of pain and hopelessness, she could liquid coming out of her, but it wasn't love juices.

With each thrust, his member would go deeper and deeper, enjoying every bit of it. He grunted with each thrust. "How *thrust* does *thrust* it *thrust* feel *thrust* having *thrust* a *thrust* REAL *thrust* cock?" He told her as he grunted."

Anna's screaming died down into silent sobbing. "Please *sob* stop…" She said through her sobbing, but the prince ignored her plead and continued to ravaged her.

After three minutes of non-stop raping, Ulfric began to bite Anna's tanned skin. The redhead screamed in pain as the bite attacks were more aggressive then before; her bruised body couldn't take more punishment. She felt like she was going to be ripped apart.

The cell they were in was dark and cold; the only light source was a small window with the rays of the moon creeping only sounds could be heard was the sound of flesh pounding against fleshing, grunts and a mixture of crying and screaming. The guard, who sat down near the door, started to doze off.

As the violating attack continued, blood was pouring out of Anna, along with a mixture of her and Ulfric's pre-cum.

After ten minutes, Ulfric's could feel his climax building; he started to pick up his movement. The tanned princess thrusted forward with each thrust by the madman; his breathing started to become heavy.

"Say my name." He told her.

The redhead, who started to slip into unconsciousness, will never, no matter, WILL NEVER, give him the satisfaction.

"n..never." She told her, her voice was raspy.

"MOAN FOR ME!" He yelled, his voice echoed throughout the prison cell; he was close to coming.

Anna, who was being thrusted deeper, wanted to moan, but she knew that if she did, then not only will Ulfric have won, but she would betrayed Elsa and the redhead would be officially broken; even though she is physically and mentally scarred.

And with one final thrust, the tyrant came.

"UUGGGGHHHH!" He moaned, his seed went inside of Anna. The young princess felt disgusted as his semen was inside of her, squirming around. Just then, a very dark, very dark possibility attacked her mind.

Once he was finish releasing, he removed himself from the girl, his cock making a squishy, gooey sound as some of his cum came out of her badly beaten and bloody vagina; the fop half his shaft and the tip of his dick was covered in his cum and blood.

Once he put his boy back inside his pants he looked at the princess.

Anna was on the floor, broken, both physically and mentally. Mean, angry bruises plagued her body, along with aggressive love marks. She was also covered in cuts from her previous torture. Her legs were swimming in cum and blood; lots of blood. Her inner thighs covered in new and drying blood. She was silently crying but even though she was raped and no longer pure, in which Anna would never get back, there was one thing that she didn't lose.

She didn't moan to him or say his name to him.

Ulfric then went up to broken princess and grabbed her by the hair. She let out a newfound scream as she was being dragged towards a wall before being lifted it on her feet. The prince then shoved her into the wall, she grunted softly from the impact, her hands were against the wall and she fell but the prince roughly grabbed both her arms and yanked her up.

Anna cried out in pain as her bruised arms were grabbed and yanked upward. The giant of a man grabbed a pair of shackles that were attached to the wall and were placed on the girl. The redhead heard the sounds of chains and felt a cold grip claim her wrists before a force clamped on them of both.

Once he was done Ulfric grabbed her by the face and forced her to look at him.

"There is no one to safe you filth." He told her. The close to death princess looked at him weakly, eyes red and puffy from her horrific torture.

"You hear me?" He cupped her cheeks harder. "No one to save you, not God, not even that _disgusting_ _harlot _ sinner you call a sister won't save you. You are nothing more but a whore. A disgusting, abhorrent filthy whore that no one will ever love you or care about you." He said darkly. "You will be my personal sex slave and I will fuck you until you die." He told her before letting go.

Anna's head hung low, she had no energy left. White liquid and blood were dripping from her wrecked womanhood.

The mad prince gave her a disgusting look before leaving the cell. Once outside the guard who dozed off, immediately stood up and bowed.

"Prince Ulfric. "He stood up straight after bowing down.

The prince looked at him, clearing his throat before talking.

"Do not let anyone enter that cell understood?" He barked at the guard, who shuddered.

"Y-yes sir." He stuttered.

The prince then walked away, heavy footstep echoed through the dungeon. Once the footsteps became more faint the guard sat back down on the chair, he rested his chin on his armor and went to sleep.

The only sound that was heard throughout the dungeon was the sound of the broken princess of Arendelle silently crying.

**A/N: Alright people, good evening, hope you all enjoyed this one-shot bonus fanfic I did. It is for a friend's story on DA 'Tears of Ice' in which I would recommend reading; if you like Elsanna, or a fan, or just like reading stories. The name of the author on DA is LeDemonDeRazgriz**

**If you want to hear Anna scream, then watch this video watch (you have to type it in to Google or copy and past it, shouldn't be that hard) ?v=a2u0acULuDM (for maximum effect, close your eyes and block out all other noise minus the girl screaming. It's a parody from SSB4 **

**Let me know what you all think and let me know if there is any mistakes or errors. Thanks again!**

**PS: Frozen belongs to Disney**


End file.
